The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes
by Santiva Potter
Summary: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of surviving friends mentally the war is far from over. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Burnt Potts and Interview wit

_**Standard Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter characters in this story, expect the ones I create. _

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_POV's change for each chapter. _

_

* * *

_

_Lavender's POV_

Chapter 1- Burnt Potts with an Interview and Seamus on the Side

The rain gently beat against the window as everyone in the house slept. Sleeping was my only sanctuary. Ten years after the war and no one had fully recovered. There was nothing left but pain and I found the best solution was to sleep. That was the reason I was ready to swing at Zachariah Smith when he woke me in the morning.

His light-brown hair tickled my forehead.

"Wake up Lavender," he whispered softly.

I reluctantly rolled over in bed to face him. He looked like a lovesick puppy, which was the wholesome truth. For seven months now, Zach had been seeing Ginny and was perfectly content on thinking that she loved him back. Whatever kept him asleep at night. Zach worked as a male nurse at the Greenville Bay Elderly Wizarding Home. In fact had Zach not worked at the GBE Wizarding Home Susan and I probably wouldn't have a home. After the war I was moving from place to place trying to restart myself and Harry, Ron and Zach were moving in together so they offered Susan and me a room.

I was ready to tell Zach to bugger off when Harry yelled from downstairs, "SUSAN BREAKFAST!"

Yes, it was time to get up.

Slowly but surely I followed Zach out of the room we shared, and into the kitchen. I was supposed to share a room with Susan, but once she found the couch comfortable she immediately kicked Zach off it and he was forced to sleep in her old bed.

"Morning" I told Harry.

Harry James Potter gave me a smirk. Not much had changed about him. He was rather tall and extremely handsome. And he was still loved by every woman in the Wizarding world and the most famous bloke to ever live. Instead on taking Quidditch like everyone wanted him to, he decided to become an Auror. I thought that was kind of funny, if I were him I'd probably want to stay away from anything that brought back memories of the war. But to him he wants to continue protecting people. People like Parv. He was seeing Parvati Patil, my best friend. When Parvati dates people I usually don't care, but I'm not all supportive of this relationship, for one reason; Ginvera Weasley. Sure she's seeing Zach for now but everyone knows how close the two were and Ginny and Parvati's relationship with one another never did mend after Parvati laid her claws on Harry. And now Harry has decided to marry the _Magic! _Model.

Beside Harry is Ron whose head is down on the table. Ron….hadn't been doing so good after the war. Nearly six months after the war he was diagnosed with V-Syndrome. A Syndrome that gives him flashbacks and nightmares about the war. If it gets too serious he can hurt him or go into insanity. During the war, his dad and Percy died and Charlie went missing along with this other woman named Tonks. Then two years ago, Bill was ambushed in an attack and killed. George tried to fend for him, but now he's in a coma and isn't expected to get out. And if that's not enough, he and Hermione, the Golden couple got into a nasty argument three days after he was diagnosed with V-Syndrome. They never really resolved it, even in seven years. Ron's usually quiet and grouchy at times but he's not completely miserable, Harry won't let him be and he lives with me and Susan now, something is bound to go hilariously wrong.

"G'Morning Lavender," Harry replied, he was already drinking coffee and dressed, unlike Ron who had his pants and an old shirt on.

"Morning Won-Won!" I said cheerfully to Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He raised his head up and glared at me. Ron was handsome. But he always let his anger and sorrow reflect in nearly everything he did. So pissing him off was always a good time.

However the usually train of swear words went missing as he simply flicked me off and put his head back down.

"I guess you could translate that for good morning, Lav," Zach said coming from behind me.

"Yeah, well I'm sure if you would do that if you had Ron's morning," Harry said, "SUSAN WE'RE STARVING!"

"THEN STARVE MORE!" was the reply Susan gave.

I smirked, at least she was up. Susan hadn't changed that much from the war. I had never talked to her before the war, but she seemed like that same stubborn, kind and fierce girl that helped me survive. But moving in with Susan taught me quiet a few things. Firstly that she and Ron are the only ones who will ever cook. Second, that she loves to sleep meaning its murder trying to wake her in the morning and to stay far from her private life. It's been rocky for her lately. Something about a Blaise Zabini that ripped her from her friend Hannah, excuse me her best friend Hannah. All because he was a Slytherin. Sure had Prav dated a Slytherin I would have a bit of a fit but I don't think our friendship would break because of it. It may not seem like it, but I hate fighting and I'd probably be the first to end whatever was going wrong.

Finally the blond haired auror rose from the couch and entered the kitchen starting breakfast. Harry gave her a grin which Susan greeted in the same matter Ron greeted me—flicking him off. Susan was in school part time ready to graduate for International Auror Affairs. Never knew you had to go to school for that, but according to Harry, most aurors have to take one of the classes that Susan, but what Susan is doing is taking all of the classes that way hopefully, if she ever decides, she could leave England and travel anywhere else and have a license to not only return to England and France under Auror license but anyway in world. But, Ron added, that very few people go through with it, because it's most difficult job and most don't get credit for what they do. They're like invisible people and have to keep many secrets and most crack under the pressure. In fact the once you get your license you have to go through three to seven years of training becoming an official International Auror. At first I was confused. Harry and Ron could move from country to country, no problem. What was the difference? But Ron said that the difference is that there are few places they can go to, without going through paper work and a lot of useless crap. In fact the non-hassle international trips were America, France and Italy (although sometimes it doesn't always work). However if Susan goes through with her training, then she'll be able to Apparate as an Auror anywhere—when needed. This includes those high security countries, like North Korea, China, Japan and Germany. Yet another problem with International Aurors is that they tend to Apparate when they aren't need. That they'll try to go places while on vacation and claim there was a report for them to go there. It's a ruff life Susan would be putting herself in according to Harry. Yet she hasn't announced if she was going to go through with it. I guess that's part of her training to learn to keep things to herself. Which I've noticed she'd been doing more and more often, making her one of the most secluded persons I know.

I sat down and rested my head on the table and took a quick nap. It was quick because I was soon awoken by the aroma of hot delicious sausage and eggs in front of me.

"Told you food would wake her up," Zach said laughing. Harry and Ron smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Zach.

"Enough. Harry, Ron and I have something very serious to talk to you two about," Susan said. I knew what that meant. Something was going wrong up at the ministry. Anytime something did, Ron, Susan and Harry would tell us. Only if we swore to tell no one. Which we always did.

"Susan's right," Ron said picking his head up and munching on some of Zach's bacon. "I was out this morning because I had an emergency call. In France about one-twenty a.m., Millicent Bulstrode was killed."

Zach was about to open his mouth when Harry interjected. "Yes Zach she's the girl that Hermione tried to impersante and ended up turning herself into a cat."

Zach nodded and Ron threw him a look that said thanks. Ron hated it when Zach interrupted.

"Anyway," Susan continued, "At least three hours later they found Theodore Nott dead—"

"And yes Zach that's the same who ran with Draco when Hermione punched the lights of little ferret boy," Harry interjected. Zach nodded, obviously Harry had seen that Zach was about to ask another question.

Susan glared at both Harry and Zach, but mostly Zach. Did I mention that Susan hated interruptions too?

"_Anyway_, they found him dead too, so now Harry, Ron and I will be in and out of the place. Coming in at all types of hours. I just wanted to give a forewarning with Lavender here. Because we _**all**_ remember what happened the last time."

I blushed at this point. Last time was when Zach forgot to tell me about their business at the Ministry and that complete stranger would be roaming our apartment looking for Harry, Ron and Susan. Aurors of course. Because last time, still in shock of the war, when a stranger came into the apartment—well long story short, he was in Mongos for two weeks.

Zach and I nodded that we understood.

Then I finally spoke, "I have some good news."

"Lavender discovering that you have a more advanced IQ is wonderful news, however we've heard it a mil—"

"Zach!" Ron snapped. Zach went quiet. Ron in the morning was bad. A grouchy Ron in the morning was even worse.

"I have a job interview!" I annonced. "With the Daily Phropet working as a Record Recorder. Y'know those people who keep all the records of events."

"Finally!" Zach choursed. This time Ron didn't say anything. Instead he smirked. He, Ron and Zach had always gotten on to me because I always had a hard time coming up with rent and finding a job, but Susan had always covered for me. I meant it when I said that she literaly saved my life.

"Congrats Lav," Susan said sending Zach a death glare.

"Yes," Harry said. "We're all proud and I hope you do well with you inter—"

"Harry Potter of 4528!" Susan, Ron and Harry all ran to the fire expecting an auror to come out but instead it was a flaming red-haired came through. Expect Ginny's hair wasn't red. It was charcole black.

Zach and I came through from the kitchen and Zach ready to ask his girlfriend what was wrong when Ginny responded in her own words. She grabbed her ponytail and slide off some of the black material in her hair leaving a large clump in her hand and a red tail in her hair. Then she smeered it on Harry's face.

"That is what _**your**_ girlfriend did in our kitchen," she snapped. "She burned the whole thing down by burning a pot filled with NOTHING!"

Ron shook his head and I looked to the floor. Is Parvati that stupid?

Then Ginny turned to Susan asking, "Can you make us breakfast. Hermione's already called matinence."

This would be the third time they've had to call matinence because of Parvati. And it was only Monday!

"I don't know how you're going to eat if you marry her!" Ginny snapped and disappeared back to her apartment. Maybe she said that because she was still a little jealous of Harry and Parvati's relationship or maybe it was because it was the truth. Either way Harry didn't seem to appreciate the comment and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

I turned out of the living room and went back into the kitchen to finish my breakfast.

Two and a half hours later I found my self at the interviewing office at the Daily Prophet shaking. Usually I wouldn't but I was super nervous because I hadn't had a steady job since the war ended and I was in dire need of one.

"Brown, Lavender?"

I didn't respond.

"Brown, Lavender? Are you there? Oh well. Johnson, Cassie?"

"Wait!" I said sliding into the room before the blond before me could. "I'm here."

A man raised his eye brow. He was tall with tanned skin and shaggyish brown hair.

"According to Daily Prophet tardiness isn't in your job requirements meaning they don't and won't except it," the man said. There was a playfully smirk on his lips. And he wasn't that bad looking.

"U-U I'm sorry, I was a little nervous," I explained. The man smiled.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. All I'm going to do is sit here ask dumb questions and you'll probably get the job," he said smiling. _Same way Zach explained, _I thought smiling.

"A smile," he continued. "They're liked around here. My name is Davis. Davis Kenneth. And Yours?"

"Lavender Brown," I responded.

"Done with question number one. How old are you?" Davis asked.

"Old enough," I said laughing. I knew I probably shouldn't have said that but he gave me the feeling that he wouldn't care much anyway.

Davis smirked. "That always works," he said as he scribbled down some answer.

"And why do you want to work for Daily Prophet?"

"I kind of need the money," I answered. I began getting nervous again. I didn't know why but every time some one asked me that question in an interview, that's when things usually went down hill.

"You were in the war?" Davis asked. He wasn't writing anything now.

"Yeah," I said softly. _Please no more questions. No questions about who I live with or about my sanity. _

"Lavender you said your name was?" Davis asked.

"Yes."

"Gryffindor, graduated with Harry Potter, whom your best friend, Parvati Patil is engaged to and was the victim of one of Fred and George's underwear tricks? And if I'm not mistaken, was caught fourteen in a broom closet with Irish lover Seamus Finnegan" Davis asked.

I laughed. "How did you know that? Especially that last part." I hadn't spoken with Seamus in—ages.

"Well the first part of from _Magic_, the magazine when reading Parvati's interview—"

"I remember that. I was so pissed she had mentioned me and that horrifying incident. Fred never let me live that down when he read that," I interrupted laughing. "I'm sorry keep going."

He grinned. "Well the underwear thing I had already knew about—"

"I'm sorry," I interjected. "How did you already know about that?"

Davis looked down. _I should have never said anything. I should have answered his question straight forwardly. Dammit I'll never get this job. Great going Lavender! _I quickly stood ready to leave.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I should have never said anything," I said quickly heading for the door.

"I was there," he continued. Then he raised his head and looked me in the eye. A single tear rolled down his eye. "I was friends with George Weasley."

_Oh you can forget that job. _

"Anyway, I know about your Irish clover, because in detention with the twins she'd always rant about how she'd always caught you two making out somewhere and finally Fred starting keeping count," Davis said smirking. He stood up and handed me a paper.

"Consider yourself hired. You start tomorrow."

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the apartment and treating myself to some ice-cream. I even got time to visit Hermione and Zach in the Nursing Home downstairs.

"You got a job interview!" Hermione exclaimed while working with a patient. "I'm going to kill Zach when I find him. We'll have to celebrate!"

I smiled. "Yeah maybe later tonight at Mikey's?" I suggested. I probably shouldn't have, since Hermione hates Mikey's. But you never know.

She rose from her hunched position and glared at me only for a minute.

"I'll tell Gin we're coming."

Mikey's bar was where Ginny worked. After the war she swore she wouldn't have anything to do with the Ministry, Daily Prophet or anything that dealt with hearing about death. So she and Dean applied for this job at Mikey's bar and got it. It's not that bad, but Hermione isn't exactly alcohol friendly, and neither is Ginny's mum, but both women seemed to be getting over it and expecting it. Later that night around eight, I walked Baltic Avenue and turned to see Ginny bent over taking out the trash.

Sometimes I wonder why Harry left Ginny. She was pretty, nice and had enough spice and attitude to keep up with Wonder Boy, as she likes to call him. It really did break her heart when he started seeing Praviti, maybe not because she knew her, but more because it challenged her train of thought. Ginny never worried about being pretty or worrying about make-up too much, but since his thing with Praviti Ginny's attitude had changed. I once heard her and Hermione talking about it and Ginny questioning her beauty. All because of Wonder Boy.

"Hey Purp!" Ginny called. I laughed. "Purp" was the nickname Ginny gave me when I used to live with her, Hermione, Luna and Susan. It came about when we were arguing whether Lavender was its own color or a shade of purple. Looking back, the argument seems ridiculous. Lavender is defiantly a color of its own.

"Hey Fireball, did you eat breakfast?" I asked as Gin walked towards me.

She rolled her eyes. "No I drank butterbeer instead. C'mon everyone is waiting for you. Congrats of that job by the way. I still think that you should have come here."

I smiled. "Thanks Ginny."

We turned the corner and entered the bar. Everyone was there. Susan, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ron, Dean, Parvati, Zach, and Seamus. Wait Seamus! I stood in shock with my mouth wide open as the handsome Irish boy-no Irish man came towards me. He carried some Irish liquor and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't act so surprised Lav. I know you're happy to see me."


	2. Chapter 2 Testing My Patience

_**Standard Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter Characters expect the ones I create. _

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_POV's change for each chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 2- Testing My Patience 

I sat there and grinned at Lavender still in shock hugging Seamus. She wasn't the only one shocked to see the Irish man. Hermione and Parvati were as well and Parvati nearly threw a punch at Dean when she found out it was him who invited him to tonight's affair. But I highly doubt he just apparated here for that. He must have had plans. Yet Ms. Prissy didn't punch her former lover, she'd ruin her nails.

Maybe I'm cruel but I know I'm not the only one who thinks Harry should have stuck with his red head. Parvati bugs the hell out of me. She's too much shrill and too hyper; I whacked that out of Lavender the first time I had to work with her. There was no way in hell I would deal with that. I sat next to Luna who was also smiling at the scene unfolding.

"Someone's getting laid tonight," I told Ginny as she sat next to me.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah and unfortunately it's not us and fortunately it's not _them_."

She nudged to where Harry and Parvati were sitting side by side, hand in hand. I gave Ginny a sympathetic smile. Finally Seamus and Lavender sat down.

Dean walked over to our table taking long strides.

"So Seamus buddy, why don't you tell everyone why you're here because some of us," He shot an angry glare Parvati's way, "Think that you're here because I told you Lavender is getting a job and I want you to apparate into London immediately. Which happens to be rather preposterous!"

Everyone knew he was talking to Parvati. After all she did nearly slap him in the face when she first saw Seamus before Lavender's arrival.

Seamus grinned. "Well, actually, I'm on vacation from my job in Ireland and decided to drop by to see how everyone is doing."

"Tell me what you do again Seamus?" Zachariah asked.

"Well I'm part time at bar called Shelley's but I work in the Quidditch department of the Irish Ministry," Seamus explained. "And," he continued turning to Luna, "I heard someone just turned twenty-six. Happy Birthday, Luna."

Luna blushed. I remembered how she admitted to having a thing for Seamus during the war. But she swore that it was only temporary and that she'd already found someone else—that someone being Neville Longbottom. Yet naturally it took Lavender ages to figure out she was telling the truth.

"Here I picked this up for you. Something your dad will enjoy I'm sure," Seamus said pulling out a small booklet and giving it to Luna.

"Wow Seamus!" Luna exclaimed. You could tell she was happy, her eyes went enormously big and her blue eyes glistened. "The Mystery of the Cold Blooded Centaurs."

"According to Umbridge all centaurs are cold-blooded. What makes this one so different?" Harry asked with a bit of a smirk. I grinned too, Umbridge running from centaurs, I was blessed to watch that event—the second time.

"Well supposedly, there's been this centaur who completely single handily destroyed this rural Irish village. And that he reproduced and every century there's been a descendant to do the same thing. And according to ledged we're pretty close to the end of this century. Meaning a lot of myth breakers are trying to get into Ireland and I thought Luna would like to—"

"YES!" Luna screamed. She held three tickets to Ireland in her hand.

"Well Damn I can't even make her do that!"

Everyone turned to see Neville coming through the doors with a question mark on his face. Seamus ran up to greet him.

"Oh it would be you Irish clover. What are you doing back from your 1st love?" Neville asked.

"Just visiting," Seamus responded.

"Yeah well, if I can't make her scream that loud. No one gets to try. That includes you too," Neville joked.

"Well Neville maybe you ought to work on those skills buddy. I haven't even got Luna in an empty room yet!" Seamus joked.

Neville chuckled. "Don't you mean a broom closet according to this?"

He pulled out an old Magic Magazine. The same issue with Praviti's interview in it, which mention that horrific story of broom closet kisses and underwear pranks.

I watched Lavender groan in frustration as I laughed. I had heard about the issue but never took the time to read it. This should be interesting.

"And I quote," Neville started, "'Me and my buddy Lav-Lav'—"

"Lav-Lav? Are you sure that's Parvati. I'm nearly convinced that's Won-Won over here!" Harry joked. Everyone laughed everyone that is except Ron, Lavender and Parvati.

Neville continued. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, 'Well me and Lav-Lav had so much fun at Hogwarts, being pretty in all.'"

I nearly chocked on the drink one of bar tenders handed me.

"Careful there Susie," Kyle said a smirk playing on his lips.

"B-Being P-Pretty and all?" I laughed. "Who says that in an interview!?!"

"Obviously Harry's fiancée!" Ginny said laughing.

Neville grinned. "And before I was rudely interrupted, 'We always had plenty of boys to hang around me and she picked up some nice picks from my group.'"

"Your group! Your group! When in the bloody hell was Christen Haynes, Martin James, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Kellan YOUR group. That was my bloody group thank you very much and if it hadn't been for me Kellan would have never taken your VIRGINITY!" Lavender exclaimed.

Ginny and I could barely contain our laughter. Firewhisky and Butterbeer went everywhere.

"Lavender," Hermione said softly, accepting her butterbeer. "This is ridiculous. It's just an article. And they're just boys. I doubt they even remember your names."

"So! I told her to keep my business out of it. If she's going to spill she can spill the truth!" Lavender cried out.

"She was like the next bloody Rita Skeeter for goodness sakes! It was an accident!" Parvati said in her defense when Hermione shot her a look.

I ran my hand through my hair still smirking, and something through the window caught my eye. That something was sparks in the sky. Red sparks, followed by white then red again. Auror sparks.

"Harry, Ron I think it's time to go," I said turning to grab my coat.

"What? Why?" Harry asked grabbing his coat and Ron doing the same.

3-2-1

Beep! Beep!

"Oi! Someone want to tell me why kitchen sound like a bomb?" Mikey Craig, owner of the bar, yelled from the back.

I turned to Ron and Harry they were already gone. It was time to go. Anytime the Ministry needs its Aurors, they send sparks, but not everyone is attentive so now just recently they've decided to blow things up. Not really, but they'll make an oven or a random thing start beeping and hopefully some where along the line they'll get the picture.

"Bye Lav sorry I can't stay," I said. I was ready to apparate when I turned to the blond again. "Don't attempt to kill anyone this time."

She blushed and nodded and I reluctantly apparated out of Mikey's Bar and into the Ministry of Magic.

I was an Auror Advisor. Meaning I headed my own field team and office team. However I didn't do much field work which was the true reason I was going back to school. I missed the challenge and the different environments and helping people. I feel like I can help only so many from my desk.

"What happened?" I ask walking into the hectic office.

"Call from France," Elaine said. If anyone were serious about everything they did it was Elaine. I could always trust her for anything and everything. "They said that they have more information about Millicent and Nott's death."

"Like what?"

"Well both were murdered by the same person or group of persons and that Nott died first. Also Millicent was pregnant," Elaine reported.

I took a deep breath. Pregnancy. It scared the hell out of me. I had been pregnant once. Expecting. I bet Nott and her were in love, just like me and B….. I shook those thoughts out of my head.

"Was there any steady romance between the two? Or was it just a one night stand? Is Nott even the father?" I asked.

"We can't tell just yet. They're doing a DNA test with the dead child."

"Can you make me a report?" I asked walking to my office and kicking the door open and locking it in that position. No point of closing it. For the next hour and a half people would be in and out.

"Of course it'll be on your desk in an hour," Elaine promised.

I thought maybe it would be like last time when we first heard about the deaths. No one would walk back into my office until at least an hour later but ten minutes later Jake Myers was in my office, his mouth moving a mile a minute.

"Okay there's a squad being sent over to France in the next thirty minutes. Your group included. I think Potter, Weasley and Zabini are leading. Actually scratch Zabini he's already over there with the first group, who haven't reported in the last twenty four hours. A search team for Zabini's squad is after them and EB hasn't arrived yet meaning we can't access the files he locked up yesterday," Myers said.

"What are the files about?" I asked looking for a folder with the Millicent/Nott Case on it.

"Their personal lives. Background, who they supported during the war, house, all that jazz," Myers said.

"EB!" I shouted.

There was a pause and then I heard the voice of the male auror.

"I'm here and I'm taking some of the scallywags with me to unlock the files!" He called back.

I smirked. EB Jones was a gay auror who referred mostly everyone lower than him because during training everyone criticized him for being gay. Of course it was revenge that I would have done had I been in that situation, but sometimes I think he goes over board. Either way it was good to know he was here.

"Alright I'm on my way to this meeting," I announced still talking with Myers. "Yet explain this. Why is there another group of aurors going over to France?"

"Because," Myers said. "Ministry is worried that the first group didn't get the job done."

"What exactly was there job by the way?" Susan asked.

"Further investigation."

I stopped dead. This could be a good thing or this could be a bad thing, a very bad thing.

"With or without France's approval?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. If France is giving us information about this investigation and we've invaded France without them knowing there's a good possibility that they may not be too pleased about this. Seeing as though this is the tenth time in a row. Usually we all do this together but sometimes out _wonderful_ superior officers get ahead of themselves.

"According to my sources—without," Myers said.

"Oh hell!" I exclaimed. If France didn't know that a team of Aurors were in France investigating a murder on their turf and not being International Aurors would get Britain into a lot of trouble—again. That and now they would have to deal with the French here. No this was not a good thing. The French Aurors were snobby and I don't cope well with snobby.

In a huff I went down into the meeting Myers tailing me. Head Dean of Auror Department Kingsley was there, some reporters by the name of Davis Kenneth and Sandy Hymen, most of the Auror Department Advisors including Mad-Eye Moody and top selected Aurors two of them Ron and Harry. It was not a pretty meeting.

"We're in France without them knowing! When they find out we have a unit missing with in their grounds and two Englishmen killed on their turf they're going to go up in arms in complaints!" Mad-Eye exclaimed. "This happens to be the tenth time, if we all have forgotten!"

"Here's what I want to know," Ron asked. "Does Blaise know he's in there without France's approval?"

The room went quiet.

"He's not going to happy when he comes back," Harry said grimly.

"Well now we know why they're missing," I snapped. The French are known for being rather mean when invaders come. British Auror or not, it's straight to the jails with you. Might be better off in the desert. Yet thankfully it's not concentration camp. "Has it ever occurred that they may be in the jails already caught by the French and that they're waiting for us to send more into their land?"

There was more silence.

"Well Kingsley?" I snapped. Usually I tired to respect the man. But he's sending me through paperwork of hell. It was going to be me and my unit having to write a peace treaty or something. And then he wants to take my combat team and send them to France too. Over my dead body.

"I suggest that you send a notice and request of release," Greg Himmer said Assistant Head. "It wasn't intentional. We had information that the French did not and we couldn't sit and wait for their approval."

"Unit 2158!" Kingsley called. "Do you think you could whip us up one?"

I rolled my eyes lazily. "We did last time didn't we?"

Kingsley glared. "Are you challenging me Bones?" He growled.

"No but you're challenging my patience," I snapped. He glared at me for another second and for a minute I thought he was going to fire me on the spot. This wasn't the first time we had gone at it.

"Dismiss yourself Bones, before you loose you job," Moody said. I knew he was trying to help, but I meant what I said. Kingsley and his dammed decisions were testing my patience. Yet I knew I'd better start playing nice or I'll never get out of England. Hell he was part of the reason I was ready to go.

"It'll be on your desk presently," I told Kingsley and left with Myers behind me.

"Had that been me I would have gotten fired, wouldn't I have?" Myers asked.

I smirked. "As much as he wants too, Kingsley knows that Harry, Ron and Mad-Eye would have a fit if he fired me. But I guess to him I'm a little bitchy. But yes, you did that, and you could have kissed your job good bye."

"What makes you so different?" Myers asked. I stopped and turned to him.

"You want to know the answer?" I asked. He nodded. "Ask Kingsley."

I was really telling the truth. Sometimes I really didn't know why he kept me around. Maybe because when it came to it I always got the job done. But Moody kept reminding me about how he talks of firing me if I don't get my act together. Yet in some ways he treats me like Harry, Ron and Blaise. They get special treatment because they're the top aurors in Britain. I get special treatment for a different reason. A reason I've still yet to understand. But Myers is still open to ask Kingsley if he wants to. But I'm sure he won't. For that he'd probably loose his job.

My unit did their part. We wrote the release and sent it to Kingsley's office. Elaine was still working on my report, because more news came in and she wanted to collect as much as she could. Myers, Elaine, EB and I pulled an all-nighter. Myers and Elaine worked on that release and its requirements and my personal report. EB was still working with the files and he mentioned something about blood test results. I however after my little stunt in the meeting I got another long lecture from Moody, Himmer and Kingsley about respect. Of course Kinsley's was the shortest because people kept coming in and out. Eventually he sent me away; he knew I wasn't even half listening. Like I said earlier, I usually try to respect the man. But he's testing my patience.


	3. Chapter 3 Minister of France, Kiss My Pa

_**Standard Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter Characters expect the ones I create. _

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_POV's change for each chapter. _

* * *

_Ron's POV _

Chapter 3: Minister of France Kiss My Pants

After Susan's departure from the meeting everything went by rather quickly. Before I knew it, Harry and I were assigned a team and together we were to go to France to retrieve the missing unit and Blaise. We didn't leave until about midnight once we had retrieved the release treaty whatever they called it. Getting to France would be the easy part. Just apparate. Even figuring out where Blaise and his unit were was also part of the easy part. Old Palace Dungeons. Convincing the Minister of France to release them, oh that's where the complications would come in.

There was nothing about apparating that was exciting. We were to apparate to this place five miles from the old palace where we'd meet the French. It was a sign actually. A big blue sign that was bashing America and Britain. They liked to do that often, bashing all of the English. The French Aurors were snobs who could kiss my ass. Like another American auror had told me last time we were here, "Everyone an office can ignore the bastards, but they call me stupid again, I'll stupidly end their lives." Maybe not to that extreme, but the French always found a way to piss somebody off, and that somebody was usually me. Of course Harry says that they pick on me because I have all the signs of a bad temper; loud mouth, red hair, and that _I'm-only-here- because-I-have-to-be_ look.

Yet I could care less. This new mystery was going to keep me up for nights. It was a shame that after seven years of war we still are rounding up war criminals and there were a lot left. Many however were foreign countries. The war really fell into two parts, the first part, with the Englishmen, Good vs. Bad, Slytherins vs. the rest of Hogwarts. The second part was Lord Voldemort having units from foreign countries that were angry with Britain. People all over the world came to help him, like the Germans and to help us, like the Americans.

From the sign we saw the old palace glittering in gold and swiftly made our way into the entrance. Once inside the entrance Harry and I left the squad by these huge golden doors. Inside a light was on.

Before walking in Harry turned to me and said, "You let me talk. I know how much you fancy them. So, uh, let's be nice and put a smile on your face."

I gave him a fake smile and he called me a "jackass."

'Just for you darlin'" I said smirking at the Boy who Lived. Unfortunately that prat opened the door and pushed me in.

Inside was a golden hallway that Harry pushed me down. I didn't like this place at all. It reminded me of the last time I was here. Actually, when I come to think of it, the last time I was here was rather funny. Punching a minister right in the jaw, and then of course him being French just made it even better.

Harry noticed the smirk on my face.

"And don't hit him again, Ron. I really don't want to go through the 'Why can't you control him' lecture from Kingsley," Harry said. I knew he was serious, but his eyes were humorous. He'd thought the event was bloody hilarious.

We quickly found the source of the light, behind to silver doors. In front of it was a young woman with golden hair.

"They've been waiting for you," the woman said, who I recognized as Samara Chirac, daughter of the Minister of Magic in France.

"Well we don't want to keep daddy waiting now do we Harry," I said to Harry smirking. He rolled his eyes as Samara laughed and grinned at me before leading us in. Harry gave me a look clearly suggesting that Samara might have a thing but I only shrugged. Sure, Samara was beautiful. Nice legs, curvy body, and her ass of course, but she was no Her—

"Look Jacques! Our favourite Brittish Aurors!" a booming voice called intruppting my thoughts. I internally cringed.

Auguste Chirac was a short stubby man with dark curly brown hair. He had a wicked mustache and beard and small hands. He looked like Professor Flickwick. But I guess that wouldn't be a comment of Flickwick's part. Auguste sat in a gold chair like a king and next to the chair was another one which sat his brother, Jacques Chirac, President of France. Jacques looked nothing like Auguste. He stood tall and rather lanky, but still had the dark curly brown hair, expect his was much longer than his brother's. He thankfully had no beard or mustache.

"Oh yes, Mr. Harry Potter and—"

"Oh no Jacques, you did not address Mr. Potter correctly it's—"

"Oh yes! How right you are Auguste! It's The _Famous Mr. Harry Potter _and his right companion Mr. Ronald Weasley. How could I have ever forgotten?!" His voice rang with sarcasm.

Harry was very unhappy. Last time we were here, we were with the Americans and one American auror took a great liking into Harry, which was no surprise to anyone. In any event she made it her personal duty to make sure that everyone addressed Harry correctly.

"What brings you to our lovely France?" Auguste asked.

Harry finally relaxed answered, "I'm sure you're already aware Mr. Minister, sir, but incase you weren't--"

"If you're referring to the scum bags in the back cellars, yes, we're quiet aware," Jacques snapped. Then he turned to Ron saying, "Tell me Mr. Weasley, does Mr. Kinglsey have no idea what the word _privacy_ means? A country has privacy too you know. We don't always want you Britain invading our lands every five minutes I thought you understood that the NINETH TIME AROUND!"

Harry and I stayed quiet. We knew their rant wasn't over. And the next time Kingsley makes me come over here I'm dragging his arse with me.

"We're not idiots! We deserve to know what is happening as much as you do. We want all of them gone yet how are we going to cooperate if you bloody Brits are running around here like hooligans!" Auguste shouted.

"Certainly, sirs, I can see your displeasure, but I tell you, I nor Ron can answer your question. However there is someone who can," Harry said calmly. Harry, always being the gentleman.

Jacques leaned back in his seat. "Kingsley."

Auguste sighed. "Surely you have something for us, do you not?"

Harry handed him the "peace agreement" what ever they call it these days.

"Samara darling, do release the Britons in the back and bring them forth," Auguste said lazily.

Within minutes Blaise Zabini and his unit appeared. He looked pissed. But I guess I would be too if I were captured for over twenty four hours.

"What took you?" He snapped.

"Kingsley," I said.

He wore a look that clearly said he was going to kill Kingsley when he got back. Blaise was a tall bloke, with dark black hair that fell lazily around. Often known as the Sex Lord of Slytherin. I doubt it was lie. He did get around.

"Is that all, sirs" Harry asked ready to leave. I think we were all tired of each other.

"No. Inform Mr. Kingsley that I will take a personal visit to London and see him and that tomorrow morning, I will be sending one of my personal units to help with this case. Surely if the British are going to be running around here the French can do so in your country. Wouldn't to love that Mr. Weasley?" Auguste said sweetly to me.

I groaned internally. Kingsley is dead when we get back and I won't be the only one after him, I'm sure Susan'll be right with me.

"The Pleasure is ours Minister Chirac," I said breaking my jaw to grin.

Satisfied he shooed us away and Harry, Blaise, his unit and I made our departure. But unfortunately I was stopped by Jacques.

"Do me a favor Ronald," he said. He voice was much softer and I instantly knew what this was about. My stomach cringed. I needed no sympathy. Especially not from her country. "We all loved him. He was never as rude as you, but I do see how the two of you are related. Do put this at his tombstone for us. And give this to your mother. She always was a good cook."

I took the golden box that had Molly Weasley written in cursive and took the white rose as well. I turned to catch up with Harry and the others when I stopped.

"You haven't heard or seen her have you?" I asked never looking back.

He sighed. "Now Ronald, I would I tell you even if I did know?"

"For Molly? She loved him too y'know."

There was silence. "I can't tell you where she is now. But on another time maybe I can tell you where she's been."

I sighed and kept walking recognizing his last words as a dismissal. He would never tell me where she was and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for her to just run off the way she did. Especially with—

I shook my head forgetting those thoughts. It was useless. Damn the French. Especially her.

I looked down at the rose and saw in black cursive letters _In Memory of William Weasley. _I gripped the rose hard, letting the thorns cut into my hand. Blood dripped around the stem. I didn't mind much, the bleeding. Blood was nothing new; I had been bleeding for seven long years now, especially now that he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Is the Famous Harry Potter Sca

_**Standard Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter characters in this story, expect the ones I create. _

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_POV's change for each chapter. _

* * *

_Harry's POV_

Chapter 4: The _Famous_ Harry Potter is scared?

That night I got no sleep. So I decided to take the morning off. I could care less if it bothered Kingsley; he'd driven me mad with all of these reports and trips to different countries. Seven years and they're still out there. But this new case was all the more worse. Someone killed Nott and Millicent. But none of that makes any sense. Sure they were both Slytherins but so were Blaise and Daphne and Pansy and Draco. Yet no one was killing them. Well, I guess that's a lie. No one is killing Daphne and Pansy. Blaise, well rat of the death eaters makes him a target almost every time he walks down the street. But Draco, well, even to the Slytherins he's pussy. No one likes him. I think to most Blaise would be an honorable death, Draco's more like a backyard shoot out.

I guess all of this was Voldemort's fault. Had it not been for him, families wouldn't be broken, people wouldn't be dead and my parents, hell they and Sirius would be alive. Tonks wouldn't be gone and Remus might look healthy for once! Its really killing him, everyone dying around him and now Tonks has gone missing. I don't know how he does it. First my parents, then Sirius now Tonks. Everyone he loves. And then there's Mrs. Weasley. The only woman I have to call mum. She's been through hell. First Mr. Weasley, then Percy that little prat. It was only three days before he died did he come around the house. Then Charlie went missing with Tonks. Bill was killed in an ambush and George is in a coma. Why did this all have to happen? Had it not been for all of those deaths, Ron wouldn't have V-Syndrome. Him and a lot of other people. They would be okay and no one would be hurt.

I sighed leaning back on my bed. Hopefully by the next ten years all of this will be a bad dream. Charlie and Tonks'll show up and George will be alright and Ron and Hermione, well they will talk to each other instead of arguing. But even at this point they don't even argue. They don't say anything to each other. I'd rather them argue than this.

Hours passed as I simply sat on my bed thinking about the years that had passed. The DA, Cho, The Order. I wondered where some of those people are. There were enough tombstones to go around, but surely not everyone had met the face of death.

I glanced at the clock and saw that I was almost late for lunch with Parvati. Parvati and I had been going on five years strong now. Often Clare, my secretary would ask me whether I'd pop the question. But I had wondered if I was really ready for marriage. But I sucked it up and did it. I would be happy with Parvati. She smart, beautiful and fun. Sure she can be a pain but every girl is. However Susan didn't buy it. She still thinks I've got it for Ginny. Gin and I we're…….we're dead. It'll never happen again. I wished for it for years, but I let that chapter of me go. After Ron and Hermione the two of us fell apart too. There was somethign missing in our relationship and I could figure out what it was. I never saw her. We just simply grew apart I guess. Yet when I did see her, we fought. We argued about life, Ron and Hermione, and ourselves. We argued until saw that it wouldn't work. Well I saw that it wouldn't work. She didn't want to let it go. She thought that she could still be there. But Ginny, I will admit is a diamond with a tough cut. I've hurt her and brought her through hell through my presence. She convinced me at one point that I wasn't but I saw the truth in the end. I needed to let go.

When I told Susan that she blew up and called me an ass.

_**"What about the Parvati? You don't think you'd do the same thing to her?"**_

I had wondered that for many years too. Would someone try and kill Parvati all because she was mine? I didn't want to think about. Susan said I had been making excuses and that I was scared.

_**"I'm scared? I am scared!?!" I had yelled at her. "That a load of bullshit, Susan. You're telling me that after all I've gone through, all the hell and the death, killing Voldemort himself that I--"**_

_**"Yes Harry. The Famous Harry James Potter is scared."**_

I walked down the streets of Diagon Alley not trying to draw attention to myself. Parvati wanted to meet at Shooting Stars a new restaurant that some of her friends had been to. The Daily Prophet had hailed it as "delicious food and romance for the soul". Romance. Before Parvati I hated romance. For me it had always came at the wrong time. Cho, Ginny.

Bloody hell speak of the devil.

She wasn't looking at me but I'd never forget her face. The first girl I ever fell in love with. My first crush and girlfriend and she smacked right into me. For a minute I didn't even know I was on the ground. But the fact that people with cameras were leaning over me made that quite obvious.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you alright?"

Cho defiantly hadn't changed. She was still a good bit shorter than me and sweet faced. I gave her a lazily grin.

"You're not the first to knock me in the head."

She laughed. Then I heard some thing I never expected.

"Mommy!"

"Ma!"

"Who is that?"

I looked down to see three girls all with the same curly black hair and bright blue eyes. I looked at the kids then at Cho. She grinned and nodded.

"Congrats!" I said. She smiled.

"Thanks Harry. This is Elizabeth, Rachel and Sara. They're four."

"They're cute too."

"I guess we all were at four Harry."

We both laughed. There was an eerie silence between us and I noticed that the photographers were still snapping away at us.

"So how have you—"

"Surely we should talk later, eh? You won't like what the Phropet'll have to say tomorrow." I suggested. Then I thought of Parvati. Bloody hell she's gonna kill.

"Yeah, you're right. Well it was nice talking to you Harry," she said grinning.

"Yeah you too, Cho. Take care of your selves and the girls."

"I will only if you do one thing for me," she said.

I stopped and gazed at her. Her eyes were filled with care and concern.

"Take care of yourself too."

I nodded. I walked towards the restaurant and a truck full of reporters followed me asking me questions on who she was. I think I let it slip that Cho was my ex-girlfriend. I'll have hell to pay for that.

By the time I got to the restaurant I noticed that Parvati wasn't there. It wasn't like her. She was usually there about twenty minuets before I was supposed to be there. Had she left already?

I asked the lady at the counter if Parvati Patil had walked in and she kindly—almost too kindly—told me no. Sighing I left the restaurant. She must have had some thing to do at the studio. I'd better get to the office, I'm sure that Kingsley will have something to say about me taking the morning off. If not Kingsley then surely Clare would.

I wasn't wrong.

According to Clare, Kingsley had made it his official job to come storming up in down my office in a mad hunt for me.

"After the first couple of times I would think the man would get the picture," I laughed. Clare didn't think it was funny. She had got Kingsley's rant and wasn't very happy about it.

"I'm your secretary Harry not the receiver of Kingsley's Howlers!" she snapped after I saw she wasn't laughing. "And you're needed in Blaise's office. There's been a lot of yelling down there. Brace yourself. Ron's not very happy."

I frowned and then remembered Chirac's words from last night,

"_I will be sending one of my personal units to help with this case…….wouldn't to love that Mr. Weasley?" _

I groaned out loud and shuffled my feet to Blaise's office which was a floor below mine. The French was the last thing I needed. They always brought some sort of drama with them and I'm sure they wouldn't disappoint.

When I reached Blaise's office Ron was storming out of it. Clearly in the worst mood of his life. He charged right past me. I certain he didn't see anyone but the exit.

"Ron what the hell?" I shouted attempting to get his attention. But nevertheless useless.

"Harry." Blaise's tired voice summoned me into his office. It sounded like I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep last night.

I stepped into the office and turned to Blaise who was sitting at his desk his head between hands.

"What's wrong with Ron?" I asked.

" 'Ello 'Arry."

My entire body froze. The French always brought drama, but Chirac went a little too far. He knows about Ron and his reactions to her. Slowly I turned around and met the face of a beautiful young woman with silvery blond hair and crystal blue eyes. The face of a goddess.

There stood Gabrielle Delacour sister to Fleur Delacour-Weasley. I now could now see why Ron was so pissed.

"What," I started slowly, " in the bloody hell are you doing **_here_**?"

The last time I'd seen Gabrielle was with Fleur at Bill's funeral. Hell, that was the last anyone had seen Gabrielle, Fleur or Stephen. Stephen was Bill and Fluer's son. The last time I'd seen Stephen he was four and he kept asking where Daddy was.

There was a really good reason why Ron **hated** Fleur. After the funeral Stephen refused to stop crying until someone told him where his dad was. It really killed her and Fleur was sobbing all night. She was in quite a mood as well. She'd gotten into a terrible argument with Mrs. Weasley on if she would be staying in London or Paris. The yelling didn't seem to stop and soon it was Fleur vs. the entire Weasley clan. Expect this time there was no Bill to help her. So the next morning she took Stephen and disappeared. I can still remember Ron going crazy screaming about how Fluer was a blond tramp and he wanted his nephew back. No one has seen or heard from her or Stephen since.

You would think that it would be easy to find her, being an Auror and all, but it wasn't. For months we didn't know what happened to her. Until, that is Mrs. Weasley spoke to one of Fleur's uncles, Jacques Chirac. He told her that Fleur had came to him with Stephen and that they were both safe in France. However he did not say where exactly they were. That was something no one failed to notice.

"I'm an Auror Harry," she said softly. My jaw went into a tight lock.

"The 'est there is in France," said a tall brown haired man standing beside her. He must be her partner or something. Finally I turned to Blaise.

"Which one sent them? Jacques or Auguste?" I asked growling.

Blaise lifted a curious eyebrow. I doubt he's ever seen Ron and I so pissed about the same things since the war. "Why?"

"So I know which one I can kill," I growled. Blaise frowned.

"Harry—" Gabrielle went to speak but I silenced her with a harsh glare.

"After seven years, the only thing I want to hear from you is where Stephen is. That goes for the blond bitch of a sister you've got too." I snapped.

The man looked as though he were going to say something but Blaise stopped him with a hand and before the Slytherin could speak a word to me, I left the room slamming the door behind me. The door opened again and Gabrielle was trying to catch up with me.

" 'Arry please! Do listen to me. I want—"

"Not after everything that has happened. It's been seven years since you and that bitch of your sister--"

"Don't call her a bitch!" Gabrielle snapped trying to interupt me but I continued as if I hadn't heard a word.

"--left with Stephen and not telling anyone where they were. That was the last of Bill any of us had left. So excuse _**my French**_ when I say, go to hell!." I roared and with that a Apparated to the apartments on a mad hunt for the Ron's liqour cabinet.


	5. Chapter 5 Are You Ginvera Weasley?

_**Standard Disclamier: **I own none of the Harry Potter Characters in this story expect the ones I create. _

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_POV's change for each chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 5- Are you Ginvera Weasley? 

The smell of beer, liquor and fried food is all I know at Mikey's.

My mother seems to think that's a bad thing. It doesn't really bother me all that much. Mikey's is a job I enjoy. I didn't want to be Wonder-woman anymore. No one told me that Wonder-woman would watch people die they way I did. After the war, I didn't want anything to do with it. Harry, Ron & Susan can be the heroes all they want but, I am through with it.

And working with Dean isn't that bad either. Dean Thomas, my ex-boyfriend, is probably the most supportive with my decision. Its funny our relationship has grown after we broke up. Weird how things like that happen. I wish that would happen with another one of my ex-boyfriends.

I stayed at Mkey's until closing time at eleven. Two days have passed since we all met up at Mikey's and I can't seem to get Harry out of my head. The one positive thing about the break with Harry is that I'm not in the spotlight like Parvati is. They get the front cover sometimes for just walking into a restaurant. But then again when that happens they're usually arguing about something. Which isn't that big of a surprise. He is engaged to Parvati-Priss-Ass-Patil.

Dean's rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Gin! I need to Randy Andy's at table three," he called from the back.

Why couldn't Parvati stuck with her man so I could have kept mine?

I guess Parvati isn't the reason Harry and I broke up. No, to some extent it had a lot to do with Hermione and my brother and the war, but still had the slimy little bi—

"GIN! NOW!" Dean yelled.

"I'm going babes!" I yelled back.

I quickly prepared the Randy Andy's and headed over to table three.

"Two Randy Andy's for ya," I said placing the drinks on the table. I noticed the man as Charlie Kent, the man who never had a woman for more than a week. Seriously. He was worse than Sirius. A new girl every week. I wonder what reaction I would get if I told that to this new blond bimbo he's sitting with.

"Ah! Thank yer, Gin. 'Is Clare. Clare 'is Gin. She's always 'round to give a good piece of advice," Charlie said thick with his country accent. He's says he's from some rural part of the America. Why he is here in Britain blows my mind. He's dressed like a bit shabbier than Remus, but where Remus can talk properly, Charlie can not.

"Yes, but why he always has a different girl in here every bloody week I—"

"Hey now!" Charlie protested. The woman Clare giggled. She must have been drunk before she came here. I grinned at them to let them know I was teasing. I turned to make my leave when the woman said something to me.

"Wa-What's y-your name a-again, Miss?" Clare asked slurring every other word. Defiantly drunk before she came. Why the hell am I giving her more alcohol? Oh yeah, they're paying for it.

"Gin," I answered slowly. Surely the intoxicated can't noticed when you're a—

"Aren't you……you…..you're a……a…..We….Weas…..Weas….."

"Weasley?" I asked helping the obviously over intoxicated woman out. I had right mind to take the drinks back. It wasn't like Charlie need alcohol anyway.

"Yeah! Yeah that it! Weasley! You're Ginvera Weasley! A-Am I right o-or Am—"

But at this point the woman passed out on the table. I glared at Charlie. I wondered if this was another one of his secretaries. At this rate he'll need a new one every week! He pushed one of the Randy Andy's back towards me.

"You're still paying for two drinks, Charlie." I snapped.

He frowned at me. "Awh, Gin!"

I glared and he sighed. "Put it on me tab."

That night I got home around midnight. It was no surprise to me that Hermione was still up. She looked rather tired and her hair was in a messy bun. There were dark purple circles under her eyes.

"Don't you think you ought to be in bed?" I asked the twenty-five year old witch.

"Shouldn't you?" she snapped back. There was a silence. Then she replied, "Sorry Gin, I just really want to finish this report but I guess you're right. I should go to bed."

"You look like shit," I said. She smiled.

"I could say the same for you. Hey, don't forget tomorrow, Jonathan is coming over for dinner and everyone is going to be there. That includes you little missy. So tell Mikey, that you'll simply have to take another shift."

I smirked. "This is Jonathan Kave, you're little boyfriend that you have yet to tell Harry and Ron about? I guess I ought to bring a couple of flasks of firewhiskies with me."

Hermione frowned. "You really don't think Ron would—"

I nodded with a stupid grin on my face. Hermione was a dumbass if she thought that Ron and Harry won't give this guy a rough time at dinner tomorrow. "Night 'Mione."

She groaned unhappily.

The next morning I would have slept in, but since we've got this important dinner tonight, I decided to take the morning shift. This meant I had to spend five horrifying hours with Carson Daley, who has the biggest crush on me. In the morning shift we served breakfast and watched games. It was pretty dull. There were a lot more younger kids, because all the career courses were at night now.

After the morning shift, I went over to the Burrow to eat lunch with Mum. She didn't know that I was coming but since, I hadn't been home since forever, I thought a surprise visit from me wouldn't kill either of us. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Mum and I had been more distance as the years passed, especially when I got that job at Mikey's. She can't stand me anymore. Every time I came over it was an argument and someone had to break us apart. That someone was usually Bill.

"Ginny?"

My mother looked at me like she didn't recognize me. I guess to some point that could be possible. My hair was now short in a spiky bob and my skin was a couple of shades darker and according to Ron, I too had dark circles under my eyes.

"Hey Mum."

I thought that I would get a peaceful lunch with my mother, especially since there was no one around to break us apart if we got into an argument or no one to back her up. But no, Molly and I, oh we got into, as if Bill had never left.

It first started out about my appearance. She said I looked too old. I said I was tired. She asked if it was because of that "disgusting" job I had over at Mikey's. She was obviously trying to emphasize that I would look better if I were doing something more respectable. I told her no. I was simply just tired and that a lot was bothering me. She asked what and I retorted with life itself. I guess I shouldn't of been rude, but Mum's 21 questions never ending nicely. She told me life wouldn't be as bad if I got a respectable job at the Ministry. I told her that Ron looked twice as bad as I did with his respectable job at the Ministry and I went on to say that it was Percy's respectable job at the Ministry that got him killed. It went silent and then she asked me where her daughter had gone to and I told her to check the damned basement. She cried.

I didn't really mean it. And I know I shouldn't have said it, but she gets me so pissed when she tries to talk about my work. She gets me all worked up "over nothing," as Bill used to say. Where the hell was he when I needed him?

"Look Mum," I said slowly. "I didn't mean it the way it came out. It's just I get so—"

But she stood up and cut me off saying, "I gave birth to Ginvera Weasley. That is my daughter! I want Ginvera Weasley. Not this Gin girl that works at that bar! I want Ginvera Weasley! Bring her back! I-I need h-her!"

I watched Mum choke and cry herself to tears. I held her and to my surprise not a single tear fell.

"W-Where i-is Gin-Ginvera W-Weasley. I-I n-need her," my mother cried.

"I don't know mum. I don't know," I said softly only for my ears to hear. Was I Ginvera Weasley? And if I wasn't, where the hell is she?


	6. Chapter 6 My Irish Clover or My Danish D

_**Standard Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter Characters featured in this story expect the ones I create. _

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_**A/N:** I promise, the explination to why Ron and Hermione broke up is in the next chapter. It would have been in this one, but sometimes my imagination gets ahead of what I have to get done. _

_POV's change for each chapter._

* * *

Lavender's POV 

Chapter 6- My Irish Clover or My Danish Dish

I was standing nearly fifty feet in the air looking through the old bookshelves finally understanding why Ginny was working at Mikey's and not "a dull ministry job."

I mean really why didn't I take up that job at Mikey's when I had the chance?

Only a couple more minutes until break and that I'm thankful for. I think I might eat out at Mikey's today. That and make a reservation at some restaurant while I'm at it. I'm sure the dinner with Hermione's new boyfriend isn't going to go anyway near the first course. I can't believe that she hasn't told Ron and Harry about them. Not that they don't know about it. Susan told Harry about her new boyfriend weeks ago and hopefully Harry told Ron. I really don't fancy going to the St. Mungo's because Ron punched the lights out of _another_ one of Hermione's mates.

The lunch bell rings and I climb down the stairs and depart from the Historical Files Building. As I trotted down the steps I saw my Irish clover grinning like a madman.

"Fancy seeing you here Lavender," Seamus greeted me.

I rolled my eyes at him asking, "What do you want Seamus?"

"Why you of course," he grinned winking at me. "Fancy lunch?"

We decided to walk to Mikey's and as we did he talked about Ireland and his family. How his sister Mara had turned out to be one hell of a witch. She now owned the main stream newspaper line over in Ireland, the first woman I think. His cousin Joe who was a squib was currently playing football for Ireland, much to Dean's delight and Dean and Seamus had went over to see him at a game last year. I even asked about his mother, Annora, and when I did he laughed. Seamus was no fool. He knew bloody well that his mother loathed me as much as she loathed Voldemort, even if he won't admit it. And the feeling is graciously returned. He said that she was doing fine and asked about me loads, but I was guessing that was a joke.

We also talked a bit about me. How I went from job to job, place to place and family member to family member. He asked why Parvati didn't help me and I told him that she was really to busy to. He argued that it was stupid and a real friend would have helped and in my defensive of Parvati, he discovered I didn't tell her about my struggles and I was often lying to everyone. The only people who knew were Ron, Susan, Ginny and Dean. He asked me about my family and I looked away. I hated talking about my parents. It makes me sick. None of my friends have ever met them and I'm sure if they did that they would look at me the same ever again. I never knew my father but for that I was thankful.When I was eight my grandmother told me that he went to the dark side. It sounded stupid in the ears of an eight year old but the old lady would never explain what that meant. So I didn't mention him. Naturally, I later figured out that the dark side meant that my father had taken a bludger to the head and join with Voldemort. Even then I didn't get it. I had always imagined that my dad was this great hero and lived a heroic life. It what most little girls wants to believe when there's a missing parent. Reality sometimes is a little too harsh. My mother took my father's leave the hardest. She turned into an alcoholic. But that wasn't enough for her. She was with a different man every week. And things only got worse when we found out that my father was as good as dead. My mother really went crazy. But that's another story. It's funny, because before I would have thought she was over him with all the different men that she went out with but I guess it was all a cover up. Lies to try to herself protected. Like I said earlier, reality sometimes is a little too harsh. No one ever knew about my family, no one expect Dumbledore, of course. I swear that man knew everything. He kept my little secret by changing my last name from Hackley to Brown. I like it a lot better too. Lavender Hackley, I mean really what in the hell where my parents thinking?

I was stuck to not tell Seamus the truth but my eyes got lost in the majestic green eyes that had concern and passion swirling amongst them. That scared the hell out of me. Seamus cared about me as he did a friend. When we were dating we weren't really all that close. He was a big flirt and so was I, but he never gave me more than those sweet Irish kisses not to mention, Seamus has a **serious** commitment problem.

"Lavender," he said softly. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't notice that his arm had some way or another made it around my waist and his hand was stroking my face ever so softly. Anyone walking by would have thought we were in love. But I was not in love with him. No way, I'd been there done that, not going back. Dear Merlin please don't send me back; please don't send me back into the warm, strong, loving………….

"OI!" Dean yelled from across street from the front door of Mikey's. "You two just can't wait to find a broom closet, can ya?" He gestured for us to come inside and I went across the street to the pub Seamus tailing me. I love Dean.

But I was nearly positive that Seamus didn't at the moment. He wasn't nearly as friendly to his best friend when we sat in the restaurant. Nevertheless, we talked about Hogwarts in the early years and eventually Seamus lightened up, but something told me that he hadn't forgotten and he was going to get both of us.

After lunch I quickly re-entered Historical Files Building ready for another five dull hours of work. I was shrugging off my jacket when Davis Kenneth walked in. His smile brightened the dark room. Over my short period of time here I had gotten to know a bit about Davis. He was really sweet guy, affectionate, Danish and single. He lived in Denmark for many years and went to an elite and private school there called Witchcraft and Wizardry School or Knudsen. He had come to England as an intern but fell in love with the place so much that he moved here permanently. Although he says he misses his family loads he thinks that there are too many opportunities here to pack up and go home. Davis was never rude and always positive. He said that his mother raised him that way and to always treat women like queens. But he was no a softie. He messed around like all the other guys at the office. Often having mini duels during their lunch hours. And he won many of them too.

"Lavender, how you been? Enjoying your job?" he asked grinning his beautiful smile.

"I don't think you can really enjoy looking through old files, but it pays the light bill." I smiled back. Oh hell, please, I can't be attracted to both of them!?!

"Well, um, a Hermione Granger came by asking for you. She left a note," he said handing me a small envelope that had Hermione's quick handwriting on it.

"Oh, thanks Davis."

He was on his way to leave when he stopped and asked, "Lavender, I was wondering, are you busy Thursday?"

I froze.

"Um, I-I don't t-think so" I responded although it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Well, um, I'm going to need some help with this report I'm writing for the Daily Prophet. There are some historical references I need and I was wondering if you could meet me in York's Hall at eleven?" he asked.

I stared at him for a long while before making my mind up. It wouldn't kill me? Or would it? Hell, Seamus might kill me, the way he was looking at me earlier, gives me the idea that he's here for more than just a vacation, but then again, he isn't my boyfriend.

"Yea sure. What time period?"

"1300's. And don't worry about lunch, it's on me."

With that he left and I fell on the ground wondering what in the hell I had just agreed to. Hermione's note was lying across the floor and I reached over and picked it up.

_**I came over to give you lunch but they said I'd just missed you. Well I just really wanted to remind you about dinner tonight. Don't be late! I want **__**everyone**__** to meet John before dinner starts and that includes your two roommates. Congrats again on your new job and don't even think about trying to date one of your co-workers. That Davis boy seems VERY interested in you. I wonder what Seamus would say if he knew he had competition? I wonder who you would choose your Irish Clover or your Danish Dish?  
**_

_**Hermione**_

I groaned out loud. Not only did I have this dinner to go to, but Hermione is now mocking me about Seamus and Davis. What if Seamus found out about Davis. Well, I guess nothing would really happen. There's nothing going on between us. We're just two co-workers meeting up to work on a project together. Nothing more, nothing less. And there's nothing for him to get his knickers in a twist about anyway. He's not my boyfriend, not my lover and he sure as hell ain't my bloody father. I won't have to choose between Davis and Seamus because simply there's nothing going on. And it'll stay that way. At least, that's what I'm telling myself.


	7. Chapter 7 Love Just Simply Hurts

_**Standard Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter Characters featured in this story, expect the ones I create. _

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_POV's change for each chapter._

* * *

Susan's POV 

Chapter 7 – Love Just Simply Hurts

This case makes absolutely no sense at the moment. At the moment I'm sitting in a meeting room with Kingsley and Blaise Zabini. Kingsley thinks that Nott and Millicent's murder may not have been someone on Harry's side. And so do Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They think that it may have been someone who was on Voldemort's side.

"Slytherins like us are liked by no one." Blaise said, "To our fellow Slytherins we are traitors and scum and to others we are still traitors and scum. That being said, it would be more prudent for a Slytherin to take out Draco or I because they would see it as cleansing the house. Making sure that the Slytherin house is pure."

"Pure? You act as though that the Slytherin House is a ethnicity. It's not. It's a house at a school!" I argued.

"But we don't see it that way. I do agree with you, but when you're in Slytherin, that is how you are raised. That the Slytherin House is more than just a house it is a race of people. A race of pureblooded people in every single way. Do you see why Nott was most likely killed by a Slytherin? A Slytherin who was probably in the ranks with Voldemort."

At that I stayed quiet. It wasn't like Blaise was talking nonsense. There was defiantly some truth to that. It was defiantly possible, more possible than I could possibly imagine. I didn't say much during that meeting. I was too lost in thought and unfortunately it wasn't about this case. It was about him.

It was funny how the two of us met. I would never dream that a Slytherin would want to help out Harry. But then he and Daphne came, against all the people who said that they were stupid and probably Voldemort who threaten to kill them, Blaise and Daphne came. I didn't fall in love with that prat by looking into the chocolate eyes and getting lost in them. While at the time I would admit he was handsome, I didn't trust him and wouldn't pay any mind to those butterflies in my stomache. Then Harry set us up together. Not on a date, but he originally put Blaise and Daphne under me. He wanted me to keep an eye on them. Obviously Harry didn't trust Blaise as well as he does now.

Our romance didn't start there either. I was stubborn and so was he and nether of us were going to let up on the sour attitude we had for each other. It was really Hermione that got us together. She and Blaise had hit it off rather nicely and I often asked for her help in dealing with him. Of course he found this quite funny. Yet in any event she had gotten out of him that he had a thing for me. A small thing, nothing that he planned on looking into. He made that part especially clear. Yet by the time it had reached my ears the story had some minor changes to it and before I knew it was chasing after a Slytherin. It took time, but soon he was mine. It seemed that every thing would be fine but then---

"SUSAN!"

I screamed as ice-cold water hit my face. Above me Blaise and Kingsley watched me waiting for my reaction. I was near certain that Kinglsey didn't splash me with water. We don't fancy each other too much and he knows that anything he can do I can do better, much better or worse in his case. That and Blaise is the type of person who would do it without a care in the world of another's reaction.

"Thank you for the bath Blaise." I snapped.

"Yes well you contributed with all that drooling you were doing," he said coolly. He wore sarcastic smirk and his eyes were a tad bit humorous, but there was something else there. That and my heart skipped a coulpe of beats. Had I really missed that sarcastic smile?

"Are you alright Bones?" Kingsley asked. "You look exhausted."

"Just not getting enough sleep." I replied. As I spoke I could feel hard drool on the left side of my mouth. Damn I had been drooling! As I realized this Blaise smirk only grew.

"You seem to be catching up while in here." Blaise said his smile practically laughing at me now. "How about we reschedule and then Ron and Harry can join us. Besides I have to do an interview in a matter of minutes and then get ready for the funeral."

"Funeral?" I asked.

The humorous look on Blaise's face vanished and I almost wished I hadn't said anything. His tone was soft but still remained his coldness. "He was a friend of mine. They both were."

Stupid me! What funeral other than Nott and Millicent would Blaise be going to!

He was on his way out when his hand touched my shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. When we were younger he would do that as a sign of affection when we were going two different directions. He would gaze at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes before departing. I think it was his silent way of saying that he wanted me to come back to him.

"Susan," he said, "get some sleep, alright?"

I nodded and he departed. I sighed loudly when he left. I really needed to get him out of my head before I fall right back in love with him. Once a snake always a snake, as Hannah used to say. She had tried to warn me about him, but I had been too stubborn to listen.

"Bones," Kingsley asked. "You and Zabini are……….?"

"History."

When I got home I was still a little tired and with Zach's help I was able to get the five bowls of Ron's ziti from the mega freezer that the building shared on the basement floor to Hermione's apartment. I was one of the first to get to the apartment. I spent most of my time getting the food arranged and making sure everything was in check and ready for dinner. If we were lucky, we might actually get to dinner this time.

Even though I was bustling around getting the food together, I did look to see who had come. Dean and Seamus had graced us with their presence with a cheerful Lavender. Parvati waltzed followed shortly by Ginny who was still in uniform giving Parvati looks of disgust. And Luna and Neville came arm and arm. I also did notice Zach and Ginny. The two were on the big couch in front of the fireplace talking and laughing. Zach was flirting with Ginny and for the first time in a long while I saw Gin grinned happily and laugh along. But I wasn't exactly happy. Ginny was a hurt girl. She would never admit how much the break up with Harry hurt and I'm sure he'll never see how much he hurt her. I didn't want Ginny using Zach intentionally or unintentionally against Harry. I wasn't the only one who noticed the two of the either.

"Hey there Suzie Q," Dean said creeping up from behind. "You don't think you could sneak me a piece of ziti?"

I laughed. It had been so long since I'd spoken to the dark skinned wizard. Dean really was a great guy. Funny, supportive, sensitive and caring. But he only was a brother to me.

"No eating before dinner." I scolded playfully walking back into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, seems like Zach is getting his appetizers right about now." Dean said looking back.

"You saw them too?"

"Yeah, you don't look to happy about it. Lavender seems to think it wouldn't be too bad. Zach does need a girl."

I nodded. That last part was true. Zach did need a girl, and a decent one at that. "That true but I don't think it ought to be Ginny. I just think she's been through too much with—"

"Harry. Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. But then again sometimes I think the only way you get over someone is actually moving on." Dean said putting too much emphasize on his words.

I turned to him glaring while holding a nineteen-inch knife. Dean instantly put his hands in the air backing away from me as if the muggle police where about to arrest him for a crime.

"Just saying, Suzie Q," he said on his way out. I rolled my eyes and concentrated back on the food.

It literally took Ron and Harry forever to get to Hermione's. I know that they weren't lost. Hermione's apartment is right next to ours. I know that they weren't at work. After my meeting with Kingsley, he let Harry and Ron off early. They weren't at the apartment because Lavender just came back and told us that no one was home. But at the same time, I was pretty sure that they were walking around London talking with each other, which is something that the two of them need to do. But what I'd think is a little more prudent is Ron, Harry and Hermione talking. Ever since Ron and Hermoine broke up the famous trio, have really spaced from each other. I don't know what happened between those two, but I do know more than most.

Ron and Hermione had just come back from the hospital and for some reason Hermione was on edge and wasn't saying enough. Or at least that's how Ron had put it. Even when Ron is ridiculously drunk he can still hold his sanity. Something he claimed to have learned while training to be an auror. Ron left out a lot. He told me that he tried to get Hermione to talk she wouldn't. It didn't take much to get them arguing and that when I really got to the problem. He said that Hermione had called him a maniac. Of course at that point I tried to reason with Ron, saying that he most defiantly misunderstood her. After all he admitted that she didn't say those exact words. But Ron is too stubborn. He wouldn't hear it any other way. He believed that Hermione thought that he was a maniac and didn't want to be around that. He made me swear not to tell anyone. Not even Harry or Ginny who are still confused about what happened. I asked him if he realized that his break up with Hermione was the forest ground of Harry's break up with Ginny. And that's where the conversation ended.

Even after everything that's happened with Ron and Hermione, I'm sure it hurts Ron to see her with other people. So I don't exactly blame him for being late, but the two of them are pushing it.

"I mean really where are they!" Parvati exclaimed getting aggravated as we waited for them.

I sighed and glanced over at Hermione who was biting her nails. I smirked, because no matter whom Hermione dated she would always know that she would need Harry and Ron's approval, and she knew that one would defiantly not approve while the other might.

"We might as well eat, because we know that once we getting here. Somebody is going to start arguing and the food will never be touched." Zach whined. I smirked. Zach's mind is always on either food or girls.

"Sadly Zach's right." Ginny said from behind Zach. They were all looking at me. Their eyes begging me to let them eat. I glanced at the door and then the clock.

"Oh screw them!" I finally snapped and with some helpful hands, I placed the food on the table and everyone sat down ready to eat. And just as they did, Ron and Harry, finally showed up. Zach frowned at them and put his fork down, knowing that the show was bound to start.

"C'mon Zach," Ron joked, knowing what he was upset about. "We gave you plenty of time to eat. It's not our fault you don't use your time wisely."

"Who says we won't eat?" Jonathan Kave asked. It was the first time tonight I paid attention to Hermione's new man. He was defiantly handsome. Untidy brown hair, bright green eyes that looked as though they might be contacts. It was obvious where he got his inspiration look, but I was damn near sick of all the Harry impersonators. Harry noticed this as well.

"Nice hair." Harry said taking a seat between Hermione and Parvati.

Ron fought a smirk miserably as he circled the table and walked to Hermione. He greeted her quietly and kissed her on the cheek. Was I the only one who saw blush? Obviously I wasn't because John was now glaring at Ron. Ron, not paying any mind to John, sat right next to him and across from Harry. He gave Harry and grin than nodded at Jonathan. He wore a smirk similar to Blaise's and I am begging to think that the Slytherin rubs off a little too much on him. Ron gestured for Luna, who sat on the other side of him to pass him a plate and he scooped some ziti and began to eat. Soon everyone at the table was digging in.

We all ate with caution waiting for that one move, one gesture, one statement that would set the trio off. But it didn't come and I was starting to think that either it was going to be a long dinner or a peaceful dinner.

Finally Harry broke the silence by turning to Hermione ready to ask a question. I automatically knew it surely wasn't going to be a peaceful dinner.

"So Hermione," Harry started, "when where you going to tell Ron and I about this one? After the wedding or after your firstborn?"

Hermione set her fork down as her face went white with anger. She threw Harry a furious glare, which he returned. I looked at Ron who pay neither of them any mind. He and Zach mind seemed to be on the said page. Food.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Harry James Potter, I—"

"How long have you been dating him?" Ron asked lazily, cutting over Hermione.

Hermione, herself, looked shocked by either the calmness of his voice or his question.

"W-Why?" She finally chocked out. Harry's words had left her train of thought.

Ron pushed his plate from him, and much to Kave's displeasure, Ron reached across the table and took Hermione's hands within his, causing that light blush to appear on her face, expect it was much more visible this time. Smirks were passed amongst the table.

"I won't yell, I won't punch anyone. I just want to know a few things. How long have you been dating him?"

Hermione was speechless as Ron stared at her and I knew that Hermione was internally melting. He spoke with no anger in his voice and his face remained mostly blank. And I also knew that was something Blaise must have taught him. It looked as though Hermione was bound to answer when Harry snapped impatiently,

"Well!?!"

That of course set Hermione right back off with Harry. Ron rolled his eyes and returned back to his food. The script was defiantly flipped. It was usually Ron who was arguing with Hermione and Harry more or so watching them getting annoyed. So why was Ron so calm?

As Hermione and Harry's yelling escalated, Luna threw me a look of desperation. Did she really think I could get those two to stop? I shook my head and gestured towards Ron, who was still eating. But it wasn't long until he stood up and grabbed Hermione's attention.

"Hermione Jane Granger how long!?!" He said. I could he was trying not to yell but he was growing impatient.

But it wasn't Hermione who answered him.

"Six months," John Kave said. He grabbed Hermione and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Six glorious months."

Seamus snorted and Lavender kicked him. Ron circled the "happy couple" until he was between Harry and Hermione.

"Six months," he repeated. Hermione nodded slowly. She wasn't the only one who was afraid of Ron's reaction. Hermione's boyfriends and Ron never got along. Some how some way, Ron would either frighten them or fight them. Either way, it wasn't pretty.

"Why?" Ron asked softly.

"Why what?" Hermione asked.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermoine?"

"Six months is a long time, Hermione," Harry said. He wasn't yelling anymore, but he still looked angry.

"You're right it is," John interrupted. "And **we** were going to tell you when the time was right."

Ron turned his attention to John saying, "John if we're not talking directly to you, shut up."

"Hermione," Ron said turning back to her. "Why didn't you tell **me**?"

The question had changed, meaning the answer would change and everyone knew this.

"Because I didn't want you to get in the way," She said softly.

Ron nodded. "You didn't want me to get in the way, eh? Then I won't anymore."

As he said this I remembered what my aunt used to say, about how there is no love that doesn't hurt. Love involves some of the sweetest things in life, but in contrast, pain is also mixed in with that. _There is no love that has no pain, Susan. Love just simply hurts. But don't let that discourage you. If he's worth it, that pain will be nothing compared to the love that you will receive from that special someone. _I wondered if Ron knew that and that's the reason why he didn't take Dean's advice and look for someone else. I wonder if Dean himself even knew that.

Everyone watched as Ron quietly and swiftly left the house. But I think I was the only one who saw the tear in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Do You Speak English

_**Standard Disclaimer: **I own none of the Harry Potter Characters featured in this story, expect the ones I create._

_**The Aftermath in Apartment Complexes **_

_By: Santiva Potter_

_**Summary**: While physically the war with Voldemort is over, for a group of friends, mentally it is far from over. With seven years in the past the Ministry is still looking for war criminals and the broken relationships between Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini and Lavender and herself have thrown all of them and their friends into a mental rollercoaster filled with many twist and turns to defeat the most strongest. But will they overcome their troubles and fears or will they leave each other behind? Various pairings._

_POV's change for each chapter._

_Author's Note- it has defaintly been a while. Sorry about that. School been rather hetic and there was Band Camp for two weeks. Anyway Chapter 8 this time in Blaise's POV. I think Harry is next, I'm going to check (I try to keep a cycle.) Teaser is at the bottom. _

* * *

Chapter 8- Do you Speak English? 

Blaise's POV

I left Kingsley's office with a smirk that I didn't expect.

It had been a while since I've "dazzled" Susan Bones. In fact it's been a while since I've spoken to her. After the war we got off on such bad terms and she was in no mood to hear my plea. Not that I blame her. Anyone would have been furious. Leaving the way I did, but some things had to be done. And there's no changing the past now.

I dragged myself into the interview cellar where a orange file sat waiting for me. I opened it up and read the information of a man named Jules Laurent. Born and Raised in Orgeval, France. According to the file he was divorced and had two kids, Yves Laurent and Marianne Lauren-Morel. He also had four grandchildren, three by Yves and one by Marianne. Skipping the rest of the family information I read to see why I was interviewing him. He was the was owner of _La dame de la Mer. _It was Nott's favorite bar. I didn't need the file to tell me that.

"_Who the hell names their bar that?" I asked over the phone. _

_Nott laughed followed by a terrible cough. "I don't know man. But it's got the best whiskey in town." _

"_Well you live in the forest, Nott it's probably the __**only**__ whiskey in town." I retorted with a smirk. _

_Another rough cough came from Nott before he responded. "Shut it Zabini. Milly happens to like the place. It's not that bad and it ain't like our friends are roaming all over the place like in Paris." _

"_Look I don't want to hear your pet names for Millicent. But yes, you do have a point." _

"_Why don't you move out here? The women aren't that bad. Loads of privacy, freedom and beer. I don't what you else you could ask for, Zabini." _

_I chuckled. "I'll put a thought on it Nott." _

"_What's there to think about?"_

"_Try this—I hate France." _

That was one of the last conversations I had with Nott. The steal doors opened from behind me and two Aurors escorted Jules Laurent. They quickly left me with Mr. Laurent. Harry had once told me that when interviewing with foreign person, its best to address them in their native language then ask them if they spoke English.

"Mr. Laurent." I acknowledged in the little French that I knew. I earlier had my secretary Jess, who was a native Frenchman, to teach me a little of her language. "My name is Zabini. Blaise Zabini. I have a couple of questions for you concerning Mr. Nott. The two of you were friends?"

"Oui," he responded.

"Vous faire parle l'Ange?" I asked. I think I said 'Do you speak English' correctly. But the confused look this man was giving me answer to my question; No.

"Est l'Ange une langue?" He replied. Obviously this man thought I spoke French. I let out a frustrated sigh. How was I to talk to this man if I had no interrupter? I could go find one but Kingsley is letting everyone off earlier today so I assume that he's already gone.

Then the Jules clapped loudly and wore an expression as if he had come of with a genius idea. He instantly snatched the file and pen I had been holding and began writing. I stood up and frowned. It was defiantly time to see if the interrupter was still here.

"I will be right back." I snapped and left the cellar locking the man in. I doubt he noticed.

As I walked to Jim Stephen's office, the Slytherin interrupter, my mind wondered back to Susan. Even with the several years working in the same field, we had still not spoken. What would Susan say if it was Ron who asked me to join Voldemort so that they could have a spy?

"_So basically you want me to be another Snape? You trust me that much Weasley? How do you know that I won't kill you or Potter or any of your other little friends like Severus did to Dumbledore?" I sneered. I wasn't serious. I had no intentions on killing anyone. But the thought still remained what if I did? Voldemort's powers were beyond anyone elses. I had no idea what he was truly capable of. "What do you think is the difference between me and Snape?"_

"_Snape wasn't in love with Susannah Bones." Came the reply. _

And so started eighteen months of pure hell. Breaking up with Susan was my idea. It would be easier to accomplish what I needed to. But a small voice crept in my head reminding me that I should have told her. About everything. It was my mistake and I guess this is my karma biting me in the ass.

Only to myself would I admit how much I missed Susan. How much her scent affects me. How her words are like music and her skin silk. How much I wanted her, how much I needed her. I remember Ron's pleas for me to explain myself to Susan. However I was a man of privacy and maybe it was for the best; whether I like it or not, Susan Bones had a great effect on me.

I shook those thoughts of my head as I arrived at Stephen's office. I knocked and no one answered. I grabbed the door handle trying to open the door. Locked. He was defiantly gone.

Sighing in more frustration. I dragged back to the interrogation cellar. I'd have to reschedule this. But how do I tell Jules that?

As I walked back into the cellar, Jules stood up and said, "Bonne nuit, Zabini de Monsieur," and took his leave.

Lucky me, I knew what he said that time and I didn't need to know French either. He was leaving. He slipped through the metal doors right before they closed again. Giving up I almost left the folder that he had been writing on. Picking it up I saw that he had been writing all over the folder and on the empty back of report papers. When I find that French asshole! How the hell was I going to translate this!

Taking my leave, I took the folder with me and apparated to the apartment I owned, not wanting to bother with my mother who was at the Zabini Mansion. In the apartment there were a lot of muggle things, like a stove, microwave, television, computer….

I glanced at the computer woke it from sleep mode. My screen was filled with pop-ups and one of them had the words Online translator.

Damn the Laurent guy is good.

After thirty minutes, using the computer I was able to translate his whole letter.

_Dear Mister Interrogator Sir, _

_My name is Jules Laurent. I am sixty-three years old and I own the_ La dame de la Mer _pub. It means Lady of the Sea. I was a captain for many years before returning back to my fatherland of France. I remember rather well when Mr. Theodore Nott came into my pub with Ms. Millicent. That what everyone referred her as. Ms. Millicent. It was that or you said nothing to her at all. But everyone always had something to say and Nott became quite the fighter, making many enemies fast. I often had to kick out Mr. Nott because sometimes the foulness of others was more than he could handle. I know perfectly well of his history as a death eater. He has told me several stories, some about you I think. I can't remember, my memory tends to fail me. But other than the defending Millicent, Nott was rather relaxed and most enjoyed his company. Millicent was rather quiet. She never said too much. Nott used to say that she's scared that someone is still looking for them. Being so close to Paris, a big city where many Death Eaters could easily hide in, scared her. Shortly before his death, Nott told me that they were moving. I was the only one who knew that. And I was the only one to know about the baby. Nott was ecstatic. That was the main reason he wanted to leave. He wanted to raise his son in peace. He was so damn certain it was a boy. I wanted it to be a girl just so I could rub it in his face. Those where good times. Nothing too out of the norm happened around the pub. Expect this one time. It was many years ago. Nott and Millicent had been in the area for about six months, maybe, when this strange man came around asking for Nott. Well he looked like a man, sort of. Half his face was covered with hair and the other half with deep purple scars. His voice sounded scratchy and maybe robotic to some point. I told Nott this and that's when he told me about his past. He had Millicent stay at my home for six weeks, while he was away. After that nothing else happened. The bar kept standing for three more glorious years. That is until just recently. My bar, my love, _La dame de la Mer _was burnt to the ground. All that was stolen were the security tapes from the back room. However in France the violence in bars had increased. So for the past eighteen months security cameras from the government where posted in bar nation wide. I've asked countless times for a copy of the recording but they're very hush hush, up there. I think it might have something to do with Mr. Nott. But I have no idea. _

_I think I have answered you're question. But I only two for you. _

_Firstly, what language is of the Language of Angel? And how did you learn it? _

_Secondly, I do not understand why you left. You are a British auror. Do you not speak English? Because I do! _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jules Laurent. _

I put the English version of the letter in a new vanilla folder and took it with me to bed. Everything was packed for the funeral tomorrow and I was sure to see the man Mr. Laurent there. I was wondering whether the service would be in French or English when I thought back to the letter. Opening the folder back up I re-read the letter.

Damn Jules Laurent, he spoke English.

* * *

Translation: 

1. _**Oui- **means yes in French_

_2.**Vous faire parle l'Ange**- means 'Do you speak Angel'. What Blaise meant to say was 'Vous faire parle l'anglais' which is 'Do you speak English'. _

3. _**Est l'Ange une langue**- means 'Is Angel a language.'_

4. _**Bonne nuit, Zabini de Monsieur**- means Good Night Mister Zabini_

* * *

**As in return of my tardiness...a small teaser. It's Harry and Ginny fighting in Ron's POV. They're at Kings Cross. **

"Ginny you're going to have to stop bull-shitting. It's getting annoying."

"Ha! Not like that tramp you've got on your arm! _'Oh I'm going to be Mrs. Harry Potter with all the lovely riches in the world_.' Please!"

"Well she's a hell of a better girl than you Ginvera!Her love is actually permanent."

Ginny's hand drew back and before I could blink there was something more permanent than Harry's scar on the side of his face.

"Well now you can have my love permanently on the side of your face!" Ginny snapped and disappeared out of the Platform.

"Remember when I wanted peace," I said slowly glaring slightly at Harry. "This is why. If I wanted to watch my baby sister and my best friend argue about their past relationship I would have actually _stayed_ for dinner. Susan was right."

"In that meaning what?" Harry snapped rubbing the red mark where Ginny slapped him.

"You really should consider calling off the wedding. Calling off the relationship in a whole. You really did never stop loving her. And it would help with my sleeping y'know."

Harry snorted on his way out. "I wish you had the same attitude for Hermione. It would help with my sleeping."

I decided that I ought to give him some of my personal love too. Right on the back of his head. Maybe **that** will help with his sleeping.

* * *

_Well that basically it. If you ask about the teaser, just know that the answer is going to be in the next chapter. Which **is** in Ron's POV. I'll try and have it out asap. Hopefully before Labor Day. As always thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Much Love,_

_Santiva Potter_


End file.
